


I Forgive You

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [141]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Near the end of things.





	

They are old. When did that happen? Kylo doesn’t remember. One minute, they were young men, filled with rage and fury and passion. The next… old. Old, and full of more aches than anything else.

The Force could help with some things, but not everything. It wasn’t a panacea, after all.

He sits beside Hux, whose hair has long since gone as white as a main-sequence star, his hands leathery like the gloves he once wore. His back is stooped a little, his eyes slower to blink.

It’s not the life either of them expected, although it’s better than they feared. It’s not been all that bad, really.

Ups. Downs.

Galactic wars.

The usual.

Hux’s ring is loose on his finger, and Kylo spins it slowly round like a prayer wheel.

“I forgive you, you know?”  


Kylo smiles, even if it hurts. “What for?”

“For all of it.”   


Trust Hux to make this - this moment - like _that_. Kylo fights a laugh, and pulls him under his chin. Some of it didn’t need forgiving. A lot of it, if he thinks it through, though he’s aware of every single mistake through the years.

“I forgive you, too,” he answers.

Hux is cold, under the extra coat. Kylo doesn’t like to feel it. Hux is cold.

“Don’t regret things. Don’t regret _anything_.”  


“I regret not telling you sooner,” Kylo replies.  


“Don’t. I might not have been ready to listen. I mean it… I’m happy.”  


Hux is happy. Cold, buckled under time, but happy. Kylo holds him tighter. “I love you,” he reminds him, making good on a promise to do just that, made long ago.

“It’s okay. We did good.”  


“We did,” Kylo agrees, and pushes their temples together. “We did real good.”  


“Don’t feel sad. Remember and be happy. Don’t think of what went wrong… because it gave me you.”  


Kylo feels his eyes leaking, and he laughs. “Then I won’t. I promise.”

“You better.”  


He’ll try.


End file.
